


Victor Zsasz x Male Reader

by maggotteeth



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Victor Zsasz, bottom reader, victor likes it when you say his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotteeth/pseuds/maggotteeth
Summary: You accidentally confess your feelings to ZsaszIts just smut yolet me know if there are any mistakes that need fixing
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Male Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Victor Zsasz x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> the original and sfw version of this is on my tumblr, malereaderimagines

You carefully entered through the window, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid detection, even though you knew it was for naught. And as if summoned, he entered. Zsasz. 

“Hello, (Y/n).” He knew it was you, even though it was dark. He switched on the light and you smirked happily. 

“Hey, Zsasz.” 

“What are you doing here?” He smiled back, despite his serious tone.

“Hey, you may have gone traitor but I still work for Penguin and I’ll do what he says” Zsasz laughed slightly at your comment. 

“I have always worked for the Falcones, and Penguin killed Carmine so who here is the traitor.” 

“I know Penguin is... well Penguin, but I believe he didn’t do it, I trust him. More than I ever will trust the Falcones, especially Sophia.” You said her name with disgust. “But you didn’t just betray Penguin.” You suddenly became serious, losing your joking tone. “You betrayed me as well, Zsasz.” He looked away. “We were friends.”

“We are friends.” he looked back to you. “And you know I wouldn’t want to betray you, however... we are both here for a reason and I do have orders to follow.” He reluctantly aimed his gun at you. You chuckled. 

“Alright then. Bit unfair though, bringing a gun to a knife fight, isn’t it Zsasz.” You smiled taking out your knife.

“You do have a gun though.” He smirked seeing the one in your belt. 

“But we both know which I’m better at using, you having taught me.”

“I thought I taught you better though.” He took a step closer. “Never go easy on anyone, no matter who they are.”

“Then why haven’t you shot me already.” Your smirk grew, as did his. 

“I may have taught you a lot, but not everything. If you were a real threat then I would have.” You scoffed.

“You think I’m not a threat.” You scoffed, pretending to be offended, but you weren’t really, you knew he was right, you couldn’t defeat him. It was common knowledge between the two of you. “You’re mean, Zsasz. I could totally beat you in a fight.”

“Well if my best friend is going to try to kill me you could at least finally start calling me by my name.” 

“Well, Zsasz.” You continued to mock. “Is this going to keep being a giant pissing contest or are we actually going to do as we’re told and fight.” 

“As you wish.” He once again looked reluctant as he cocked his gun and took a shot. You dodged out of the way and hid behind the nearest corner. He was still going easy on you, the fact that he missed was evident enough. 

“You’re still not trying, Zsasz.” You shouted as you started going around. He may have been better at most things, but the one thing you bested him at was stealth. You could sneak up on him and if you wanted to beat him you had to use that. But really... You didn’t want to beat him. 

He laughed in return. You quickly managed to sneak behind him, and taking the opportunity of him searching for you, you wrapped your arm around him and aimed the knife at his throat. He continued to laugh. “Told you I could.” At that he grabbed you and spun you around, now you were in his hold with his gun pressed against you.

“But you didn’t. You had the opportunity, but you didn’t take it. What did I tell you about not going easy.”  
You smiled again.

“You’re doing it too though.” You laughed. “That’s what I love about you, Victor.” You felt him freeze up, so did you upon realising what you said. 

shit shit shit shit shit

This time you did take the opportunity. While he was processing you slipped out of his hold. You stared at him for a second, scratching the back of your head as he lowered his gun.

“I mean... I just errr...” You turned to run, not wanting to face the situation, but he grabbed your arm before you could get anywhere. “I’m sorry, Zsasz.”

“No.” He stated. His gaze was so intense you didn’t know how to read him anymore. “Say it again.”

“Wait... What?” You became flustered and tried to step back, but he pulled you closer again. 

“Say it again.” His grip on your arm tightened, you gulped.

“I...” Taking a deep breath in you continued. “I love you, Zsasz.”

“No.” He repeated. “Not like that. Like you did before.” You were confused for a second before you remembered.

You took another deep breath. “I love you... Victor.” You had barely gotten the words out before he pulled you in and kissed you roughly. You became flustered all over again as he pushed you against the nearest wall. 

“Again.” He pulled away only to speak then was back to kissing you. 

“Victor... I.” You couldn’t even get the words out. He moved down to your neck.

“Just keep saying my name.” 

“Victor” you blushed, even more flustered. He continued to kiss down your neck until he found your sweet spot, smirking as you moaned his name. “V-victor.” It was then you realised how tight your pants were getting, he realised too as he started to palm your bulge through your jeans. “W-wait.” He paused his movements and looked into your eyes, waiting for you to either consent or push him away. 

You took a moment to breathe and process what was happening. After a few much needed breaths you pulled him in for another kiss. He smirked and kissed back eagerly. “I love you, Victor.”

He pulled away and looked you over, from the blushed cheeks to the hickeys now forming on your neck, he smirked. “I love you, (Y/n).” He kissed you again.  
“But wait, anyone could walk in.” You expressed your worry and he shook his head.  
“No ones home.”  
“Oh oka-” You were cut off as he returned his lips to yours. 

He soon lowered his hand back to your growing bulge and smirked when you let out a small gasp, gripping onto his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. As he slipped his tongue into your mouth he also slipped his hand into your pants. "Victor, please." you breathed out, not even entirely sure what you were begging for. He smirked dangerously and pulled back to tug your shirt over your head, immediately being pulled into another kiss once the garment was cast away. You quickly began making work of his own shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he sucked on your collar bones. 

Once his shirt was out of the way you took the chance to start kissing down his neck and collar while he started to tug your pants down, however when he had gotten them past your hips and you had tried to kick your legs out of them, they got tangled, leaving you an awkward mess as you tried to untangle your feet.  
He lowered himself onto his knees, and chuckled as he unhooked your jeans from your ankles. You covered your face as you laughed at your own embarrassment. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be.” Zsasz was about to stand back up but stopped, another smirk forming on his lips as he kissed your thigh. You looked through the fingers you had covering your face and got increasingly more embarrassed as he continued to kiss up your leg, hooking his fingers into your underwear. 

You leaned yourself as far back into the wall as you possibly could as Zsasz pulled your underwear down, freeing your hardening dick from its confines. He stared up at you with dark eyes, not breaking eye contact as his tongue ran up the underside, causing you to moan softly and him to smirk.  
He then moved to pull your tip into his mouth, sucking softly. You bit your lip as you let out whimpers. “Victor, please… Don’t tease.”  
He chuckled. “Alright then.” With that he engulfed the entire thing, you could feel yourself at the back of his throat and his nose pressing against your navel, a loud moan escaped you. 

“Shit, Victor.” He laughed slightly as he pulled back, sending vibrations up your dick “Fuck!” You covered your mouth, not wanting to be too loud. He began bobbing his head on you, sucking and moaning as he went, driving you crazy. You rested a hand on his head, your hips jutting out to meet him. “Shit, you keep doing this and I’m not going to last long.” You warned. 

He pulled off you and you whined at the loss. “You can go right ahead and cum, I’m not going to stop you.” he smirked up at you as his hands kept pumping you before moving his mouth back to you.  
“Shit shit shit.” you repeated lowly as your grip on his bald head tightened. “Victor.” You moaned as you climaxed into his mouth. He kept going until you were finished, swallowing every bit. 

You panted and tried to hold yourself up against the wall, your shaky legs making it very difficult.  
Victor stood up, helping you stand by holding your hips as he pulled you into a deep heated kiss. You could taste yourself on him but you didn't really mind though.  
“Well that was fun… and quick” he joked  
“Shut up.” You smacked his shoulder. He laughed and leaned in to lick the outside of your ear.  
“But the fun is not over yet.” with that he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing as he carried you off to another room.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel so awkward writing these  
> probably because I am shit at it  
> but I do actually enjoy writing and reading them, so more will be made  
> also let me know if you want a part 2  
> will probably do one anyway


End file.
